<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For What It’s Worth by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215464">For What It’s Worth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(au where reyna dies in toa), F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a fine line between love and death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For What It’s Worth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_to_parchment/gifts">Pen_to_parchment</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe Reyna didn’t die defending the legion, but at least she’d defended something. </p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t even noticed the blood pouring out of her chest until the adrenaline rush faded away. That’s when she knew it was over. At least they won. Didn’t they? It wasn’t quick. It wasn’t slow. The pain ate her up inside. Her vision blurred and she collapsed. Simple, really. </p><p> </p><p>And then it was the afterlife. </p><p> </p><p>Since she’d been little, Reyna knew she wanted rebirth. Who was waiting for her? Who was there to wait for? Her father? Reyna often wondered where he’d be. Would he really get Punishment after going through war? She never blamed him—only the PTSD. Maybe Asphodel. She wouldn’t want damnation for her father. It wasn’t right.</p><p> </p><p>Her soul was always looking for a home. Maybe a second life would give her that.</p><p> </p><p>Then she met Jason.</p><p> </p><p>He was your average American boy. White. Blond hair. Blue eyes. And a girl magnet. But there was more than that: invisible, intricate layers she’d never known. Like her, in a way.</p><p> </p><p>Twelve, she’d thought that maybe she’d met someone worth waiting for.</p><p> </p><p>Sixteen, she’d waited. And he didn’t return—the blond son of Jupiter who’d promised, <em> swore </em>to never leave.</p><p> </p><p>He never came back.</p><p> </p><p>So it was rebirth again. Would her sister miss her? Yeah, if she ever found out. Love was a complicated thing Reyna had never understood, always being on the wrong side of Cupid’s arrows. </p><p> </p><p>Death was, obviously, a new sensation. She could feel herself being guided along in the pitch black darkness by Mercury, first, then Thanatos. Reyna wasn’t sure how she knew that, but she was at peace, content with how she’d lived her life. Would she get Elysium? Some people might say so, but she’d never shake off the ghosts of her past. Maybe she’d end up in Asphodel. Maybe she’d see her father again. </p><p> </p><p>There was a flash of light. Reyna blinked, adjusting to her surroundings. Her body was light and airy. </p><p> </p><p>She was in the Judgement Pavilion.</p><p> </p><p>Around her, the court of the dead studied her intensely: dead eyes boring into her soul. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was Thanatos’ voice, reverberating in her head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Died in battle. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The god of death’s presence was oddly comforting. It could’ve been simply because she was already dead, but it was a reassuring sort of peace. </p><p> </p><p>It was like Death was saying, <em> It’s okay. I’m here. </em></p><p> </p><p>The judges shifted and looked at her uneasily. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, after an eternity, someone spoke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even for a demigod, your life has been unusual. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Yes, </em>agreed another. Was that—William Shakespeare? Reyna wasn’t sure how to feel. The rest of eternity depended on some poet-guy. She chided herself. What if he could sense her thoughts? It’d be hell for her.  </p><p> </p><p>She bit her tongue, trying to look as respectful as possible. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Born in Puerto Rico. Sorceress, pirate, legionnaire, centurion. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Praetor. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then the court dissolved. And Reyna was being born again. It wasn’t her, though. It was through the eyes of her sister, six year old Hylla staring in wonder at the bundle of blankets playing on the ground. Hylla giggled as Reyna cooed, grabbing her big sister’s shirt and rolling over. </p><p> </p><p>Then there was the slam of a fist. Hylla flinched. “Shh,” she whispered to the baby. Reyna, from the start, had known her place. Young Reyna quieted, dark eyes bright but scared. </p><p> </p><p>Julian Ramírez-Arellano walked into the large living room Hylla and Reyna had been playing in. Everything was white. The chandelier looming over them displayed beams of light across the floor. </p><p> </p><p>The anger in Julian’s eyes was pure rage. His irises glinted red. But the moment he saw his daughters, the crazed look in his eyes softened. He even smiled a little. “Hijas,” he said, sitting next to Hylla. Reyna gurgled and clambered onto her father, dressed from head to toe in his military uniform. His eyes flashed red again. </p><p> </p><p>Julian was the most sane he’d ever be for the rest of his life. </p><p> </p><p>It was only a week later all reality escaped him and he fell into a state of hallucinations, taking everything out on his daughters.</p><p> </p><p>The pirate Confresi’s blade grew heavy in Reyna’s hand. Everything was quiet for a second—only the dripping of blood on the floor was heard. The blood dripped through Reyna’s fingers. It didn’t even make sense—their father hadn’t even been alive when Reyna had run him through with the knife.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the ghosts attacked. </p><p> </p><p>“Swords and shields,” Circe scoffed, causing swirls of green to erupt from her palms. “Those are not for you.” Reyna frowned. She <em> liked </em>fighting, unlike the other girls. They liked to laugh, swirling their hands and making flowers grow in each other’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>Reyna had never mastered magic. Her brow furrowed in concentration, hoping for something, anything to happen. “Focus,” Circe snapped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sorceress’ gaze was unwavering, staring down at Reyna’s shaky hand. Trying not to feel pressured, Reyna tried again. One small puff of smoke escaped her hand. She looked up eagerly at her trainer.</p><p> </p><p>Circe sniffed. “Off with you. Tomorrow we will try again, and again, and again, until you can do this.” She thrust her hand out at Reyna, and a column of fire exploded out of her palm. Reyna jumped back, feeling her skin blister. </p><p> </p><p>“Go,” Circe ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Reyna couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Anger made her squirm as Hylla left for her lesson—laughing, skipping, talking to her older friends. “Look, Norah,” Hylla said proudly. She swirled her wrists and colorful ribbons of mist wrapped around her arms. “Ooh!” another girl, Norah, said. “Check this out.” Reyna swallowed back the bitter taste in her mouth as she laid in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, she shouldn’t have hated Annabeth and Percy. If that island had never been blown up, she’d never have met the pirates. </p><p> </p><p>They’d taught her well. </p><p> </p><p>They’d also introduced her to alcohol, but that was a different story.</p><p> </p><p>And then it was Lupa. </p><p> </p><p>Reyna’s tutor trained her hard. Every night in the Wolf House, they would fight. Reyna swung her gold sword—the one Hylla had gifted her. </p><p> </p><p><em> Flick, jump, </em>Lupa growled. </p><p> </p><p>Reyna caught her breath. She ran at the wolf, flicked her wrist, and her sword transformed into a spear. Pushing off the ground using the spear, Reyna tried to leap over Lupa. </p><p> </p><p>But her arm trembled and the spear shifted. Reyna flew through the air and landed on the ground with a thump, bringing her hands to her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Lupa padded over. If Reyna didn’t know any better, she’d have said Lupa looked amused. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was a good effort. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reyna frowned at her now bloody nose, going cross-eyed. </p><p> </p><p><em> We will try again tomorrow, </em> Lupa said. <em> For now, get rest. </em>Reyna wandered over to the small den of rubble and trees in the Wolf House. </p><p> </p><p>“When am I going to camp?” Reyna asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soon, pup. Patience. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Truth was, Reyna didn’t know if she wanted to go to camp.</p><p> </p><p>She liked having a place to live, having someplace comforting. Maybe not safe, but it was a home. She liked to climb the trees and look at the stars. She liked to go down to the bubbling river, where there would be minnows that would dart around like arrows. She liked the feeling of swinging her sword, stabbing her dagger, throwing the spear. She’d even practiced archery. It’d come naturally.</p><p> </p><p><em> Your parentage, </em>Lupa had told her. </p><p> </p><p>But she never told Reyna <em> who </em>the parent was. </p><p> </p><p>It was finally time to leave. </p><p> </p><p><em> You’ve trained well, young warrior, </em> Lupa growled. <em> Find Camp Jupiter. I know you will succeed.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The next memories were a blur. Reaching camp. Meeting the praetors. Meeting Jason. Getting her first bar of service that day in April. </p><p> </p><p>Then her second. </p><p> </p><p>Then the third.</p><p> </p><p>And then the fourth. </p><p> </p><p>And then Jason was gone. </p><p> </p><p>All the emotions she’d felt those months came rushing back: guilt, sadness, anger, grief, depression, all coming back like an untamed ocean.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No demigod shall heal your heart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her father, gone.</p><p> </p><p>Hylla, gone.</p><p> </p><p>Jason, gone.</p><p> </p><p>Scipio, gone.</p><p> </p><p>The war against Gaea was also gone. And then came Lester Papadopulous, in all his acne-covered glory, and his partner Meg. </p><p> </p><p>And then Jason Grace was actually gone. His death was almost numb, like she’d already known beforehand but didn’t believe it. But then the coffin showed up.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she didn’t hate them. They had good hearts. Apollo had given her a good laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Thalia Grace’s blue eyes, so similar to her brother’s, appeared in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>The Triumvirate was stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Apollo began his search for Python. </p><p> </p><p>And then she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>The vision faded away. </p><p> </p><p><em> A life, </em>said someone looking suspiciously like George Washington.</p><p> </p><p><em> Thee kicked the bucket young, </em> Shakespeare said. Reyna tried not to snort. She was dead, after all. She could imagine herself going, <em> “Oh, yeah, kicked the bucket in battle.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Her mind drifted. <em> Focus, </em>she told herself.</p><p> </p><p><em> And anon, the big questioneth, </em> Shakespeare said. Reyna frowned. Washington spoke, <em> Was your life significant? Did you change other people’s lives—for the better or for the worse? </em></p><p> </p><p>Reyna’s soul seemed to shift, feeling uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>A young man, his figure glowing, changing in the darkness, rose up a little. </p><p> </p><p><em> Do you know who I am? </em>It was a rhetorical question.</p><p> </p><p>The young man—he couldn’t have been older than thirty—nodded to his left and right. <em> I am not a big name, </em> he said. <em> I was not a world-famous playwright. I was not the leader of a country. And yet, I stand here, in the court of the dead. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reyna didn’t answer.</p><p> </p><p><em> My name is Antony Castillo, </em>the young man said. The name hung in the air. Was Reyna supposed to know this guy?</p><p> </p><p><em> I am a distant legacy of Mars. I was not aware of this until I reached the afterlife. I served alongside your father, Reyna. </em> Her throat closed up. <em> Julian was a good man. Wise, kind, funny.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was that day in Lebanon I took a bullet for him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why did I do it? We were comrades, friends. But Julian, he had a family at home—a young daughter, Hylla. And his newborn daughter, Reyna. He wanted to go home to them. He wanted to see them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He asked me once, “Would you want children, Antony?” I responded, “I’m not sure. Do you recommend them?” His laugh lit up our plane as we flew over the Mediterranean. “I do, Antony,” he’d said. “Why do you say that?” I said. “Because,” Julian said, “I want to go home to them. I want to hug them. I will see them graduate college. I will see them, leading troops to victory like a knight in shining armor.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He had so much love, Reyna. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That is why I took the bullet.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So he would see his daughters.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But he didn’t, did he? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He never fully made it home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mind unstable; physically and mentally broken, he was not the man I had known.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I am sorry, Reyna. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Perhaps I could have done more. Perhaps, I could have taken that roadside explosion for him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or maybe I should have done less. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Would sudden death be better? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I was asked this at my trial, Reyna. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was ultimately decided I was to be placed in Elysium. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And now I ask you: Does the good outweigh the evil? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reyna tried to speak, but her voice wouldn’t work. She hadn’t realized that her eyes had begun to water.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t answer for a moment, trying to regain courage.</p><p> </p><p>“I killed my father,” Reyna said. “I—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. This is not true. Your father died in Iraq. You banished a mania from your house. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I went to Camp Jupiter,” Reyna said. “I became a praetor. I helped Jason Grace slay Krios. I lent my strength to Nico di Angelo to transport the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood, stopping a war. I slayed Orion. I assisted Apollo on his quest for the silent god. I helped him defeat the Triumvirate.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth felt dry.</p><p> </p><p>“I also committed patricide,” Reyna continued. “I flew across the Mare Nostrum, helped rival enemies, and did not stop the death of our augur. I killed my own pegasus. I have literally broken all the rules that have ever existed in Roman history.”</p><p> </p><p><em> There is a pattern in the good of your life. </em> Castillo gazed down. <em> You have helped others. But what have you done yourself?  </em></p><p> </p><p>The ghosts murmured among each other.</p><p> </p><p><em> I saved my sister, </em>Reyna wanted to say, but it wasn’t true.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your sister took you from Puerto Rico to Circe’s Island. Your sister kept the two of you alive with the pirates. Jason Grace killed Krios. Nico di Angelo transported the statue. Your mother saved your life while dueling Orion. Apollo opened the doors to the soundless god.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Tell me, what have </em> you <em> done? </em></p><p> </p><p>Reyna didn’t know what to say. She knew she was screwed. “I helped others,” she said quietly. “I led the legion.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you ever feel like life was unfair to you?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Her voice grew confident. “No, I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Antony Castillo’s hollow eyes seemed to glow with approval. </p><p> </p><p>The ghosts began to speak—not English, or Spanish or Latin for that matter—but the language of the dead. Whispers caught in the wind, swirling around the dark void they stood in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s the little things that count, isn’t it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If ghosts could smile, Castillo did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Welcome to Elysium, soldier. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The darkness around her melted, and she was standing in Elysium.</p><p> </p><p>Paradise was an interesting place. </p><p> </p><p>Adults—from young to old—walked around. The specific place Reyna was almost like a replica of some bustling city. New York, maybe? Las Vegas? A few young children skipped around, playing hopscotch with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Teenagers too, talking and hanging out. A couple walked along the side of the road, glancing down at their phones every so often. Some rode bikes in the street, and Reyna realized that everyone was perfectly safe. No fear of car crashes, falling out of trees, nothing. </p><p> </p><p>One six year old leaped off the roof of an apartment with his friends. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone flowed with a faint white outline, slightly translucent. Fine mist drifted off of people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s a nice sight, isn’t it?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos’ presence returned to her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” murmured Reyna. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But is it really? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reyna glanced sideways, even though there was no one there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Think about it—these children, who never got to grow up. These teenagers, who never got married, who never led the lives they wanted to lead.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But it’s not all terrible. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reyna was whisked away. The scene changed to a beautiful ocean, the sun setting, slow waves rolling in. A young man and woman pressed their lips together while the crowd cheered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This couple was killed in a car crash on the way to their wedding.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It only seems fair, doesn’t it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your story goes on, even after your life ends.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a rapid-firing of scenes—kids laughing, two elderly women holding hands, a group of young adults trying new tricks on their skateboards.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, what about you? What is the next chapter in your story? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ground shifted, and Reyna was standing in a garden identical to the Garden of Bacchus at Camp Jupiter. A fountain spewed water crystal clear water.</p><p> </p><p>And standing opposite her was Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He’d seen the death. And Jason couldn’t help but smile as she stepped into the fight, her new bow drawn back as she fired arrow after arrow. Seeing Thalia and Reyna fight side by side was a sight to see. They were not a force to be reckoned with. </p><p> </p><p>And then he watched her fall, face racked with pain, armor and Hunter’s outfit stained red. She’d smiled at Thalia and Artemis one last time before her eyes glazed over.</p><p> </p><p>Jason was nervous. Reyna was dead. No doubt she’d get Elysium—which meant they’d see each other again. Heaven was only so big, and they couldn’t avoid each other for the rest of eternity.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to take matters into his own hands. He went to the Garden of Bacchus. Reyna’s thinking place. People usually did a little thinking after death. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Then Thanatos’ aura had filled the air, and Jason knew he’d come to the right place.</p><p> </p><p>When Reyna materialized, his heart skipped a beat.</p><p> </p><p>It’d been so long since he’d seen her. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes sparkled, bright and dark at the same time, serious and mischievous, shattered and calm.</p><p> </p><p>Her braid trailed down her back. She was dressed in a blood-free sweatshirt and jeans. Her purple praetor’s cape ruffled in the wind. It only seemed fitting that she’d get it back. A small knife was attached to her belt and a sleek dark oak bow was slung over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The injuries she’d received in battle were long gone, though the older scars were still there.</p><p> </p><p>The gash across her cheek, that one line across her nose, the one she’d got by saving his podex from a monster . . . </p><p> </p><p>Her sleeves were rolled up—why, Jason had no idea—but her bars of service were branded on her arm, forever stuck at four years since she’d joined the Hunters. </p><p> </p><p>It was, possibly, the most tense situation Jason had ever partaken in. He could imagine Aphrodite and all the other gods, in Olympus gushing over the soap opera unfolding before them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No demigod shall heal your heart.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jason hadn’t heard it ever before—until he’d been in Elysium, seeing Reyna join the Hunters, talking to Apollo. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure what to make of it. </p><p> </p><p>No demigod shall heal your heart?</p><p> </p><p>Reyna’s prophecy was even more complex than her. Jason would admit, he wasn’t good with love. At least Piper was. He was happy—really happy. They’d been really great friends, him and Piper. But some things were better left simple.</p><p> </p><p>He liked Piper’s new girlfriend. She made Piper laugh when they sat on the roof of Piper’s home in Tahlequah. It was good. Jason was at peace. And if Piper was happy, he was too.</p><p> </p><p>And then there was Reyna—once his best friend in the universe, his best friend with a big heart, the two of them leading the Twelfth Legion Fulminata to victory.</p><p> </p><p>Once, he’d been the one to jokingly flirt with her, the one to tease her, the one to comfort her. </p><p> </p><p>And then when Apollo and Meg came to Camp Jupiter—he watched her cry. It was painful, watching her grieve. She was grieving for <em> him. </em></p><p> </p><p>Now here he was, tongue tied as he stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>She’d been surprised. Reyna inhaled, sharply, quickly, eyes immediately scanning him. Her defenses came up.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, he couldn’t think of anything better to say rather than, “You’re dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“So are you,” she retorted.</p><p> </p><p>With one last long look at him, Reyna stalked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Reyna’s retreating back stopped. She didn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Jason asked tentatively. He was half expecting her to fire back, <em> Away from you. </em></p><p> </p><p>Instead, she responded truthfully, “Rebirth. Where do I find it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Th-Thanatos takes you,” Jason managed.</p><p> </p><p>She kept walking.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Reyna, wait.”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped walking. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it now, Jason?” Reyna asked evenly.</p><p> </p><p>He blurted, “You can’t go for rebirth.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned back around, eyes glinting with cautious interest. “And why not? Because I deserve this place? Because I have people to wait for? Because I lived a good life?” Her gaze hardened. “You can’t talk me out of this one.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, she was good. But Jason was better. If someone gave him rules, restrictions, orders, it was his priority to break them. The Fifth Cohort sucked? He was in. Krios was undefeatable? Yeah, sure. </p><p> </p><p>“I bet I can.” Jason couldn’t explain what the feeling in his heart was. It was a desperate feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“I know what you want to say—”</p><p> </p><p>“You have people worth waiting for. Don’t you want to see Dakota, Don, Jacob?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would, Jason, but I’m going for rebirth.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your sister?” Jason demanded. “Hylla—that’s her name, right?—loves you. And you love her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love is a fragile thing. Ours has already broken. She’s my sister, and I’d do anything for her, but she left me. We’re different.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Thalia—”</p><p> </p><p>“Jason, stop. Leave me alone.” She swept her cape and had reached the edge of the garden when Jason asked, “What about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Second chances were something Reyna did not give. </p><p> </p><p>Which was fair. She’d been through too much.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t help but try to bend the rules a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me one more chance,” Jason said quietly. “One more. I won’t screw it up. I swear on the River Styx, Reyna.</p><p> </p><p>Am I worth waiting for?”</p><p> </p><p>He stood in front of the fountain. She stood facing the sun. It was silent for a long, long time.</p><p> </p><p>And then she turned around slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Grace.” </p><p> </p><p>There was the faintest smile on Reyna’s face, and Jason felt his world light up.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you are.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>